Call of the Wild
by MoonChild3
Summary: Rating is for now....Kagome is bitten by a demon Wolf. Will she be able to keep the blood under control or will things get outta hand???


blasphemy!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I slumped to the ground, sighing.  
  
"Finally. It's whole again."  
  
I held a small, pink, round jewel, and caught the suns' rays, watching the pink shimmer move across the ground. A bare foot moved beneath the light, and the pink light made a small circle on the big toe. I looked up. Amber eyes looked down at me laughingly, and I smiled, wincing at the pain of the bruise on my cheekbone.  
  
"Playing with trinkets, Kagome?"  
  
"For your information, this is the jewel, dumbbutt."  
  
"Feh...whatever. The old hag wants you for something or other. And she sent me like some messenger dog---"  
  
I shoved him over, and walked past his crumpled form back to the village. He got up and acted like he was gonna yell something, but...  
  
"Sit!!!"  
  
You can figure out the rest. I walked slowly back to the village, and heard the jumping crunch pattern of Inu-Yasha's gait. I blew my bangs out of my face and kept walking, not caring that he was right above me.  
  
'Whatever...wonder what Kaede wants.'  
  
I got to the village and went into Kaede's hut. She was sitting, stirring a pot of bright green glowing goo over the fire.  
  
"Uh..Kaede? Inu-Yasha said you needed me. What for?"  
  
"The jewel. Hand it to me."  
  
I was confused but did as told, just enough curiosity to wonder.  
  
"What are you doing, hag?"  
  
Inu-Yasha had appeared at my side, standing unnervingly close to me. I shivered and licked my lips, making them shimmer in the candle light. I briefly saw his eyes flicker to me and then back. Kaede dropped the Shikon Jewel into the goo, making it flash to glowing pink. Out of the pot grew a long staff, she picked it out and handed it to me. I took the long, golden rod and looked it up and down. At the top, an oval ring had prongs holding the jewel in place, a grip was near the top, with golden rings holding it there. It looked alot like Miroku's staff.  
  
"Lady Kaede, what is this for?"  
  
One of the villagers ran through the door into the hut.  
  
"Priestess Kaede! By the God Tree! A demon wolf!"  
  
Kaede looked to me.  
  
"Now, Kagome. You will learn to wield the Shikon Staff. Go now."  
  
I nodded dumbly and turned, following Inu-Yasha's retreating back out into the sun. I climbed onto his back and he jumped off towards the Tree. I don't know how I survived that ride. His smell, the feel of his muscles flexing beneath my legs, and the soft tickle of his hair against my arm. It was all too much. I barely noticed as my hand slowly inched towards his ears. I traced my finger around the base of his right ear and down and along his jawline, and back. Feather-light touches made his ears twitch and swivel agitatedly, until he grabbed my hand, flinging me down to the ground and pinning me there. His breathing was ragged and a fire in his eyes scared the shit outta me. He only spoke one word before letting me up again and heading off to the God Tree once again.  
  
"Don't."  
  
The rest of the ride to the God Tree was eerily quiet. We landed in the clearing and looked up to see a Wolf Demon leaning against the trunk, standing on one of the branches. A shock of bright copper red hair topped off her sleek body and long legs. Beside her was one of the villagers. Pinned to the tree with a red-looking arrow, probably redwood. She looked to us with a smirk on her face, bright purple eyes shimmering with an evil shine.  
  
"And the 'Heroes' show up at last. What a cute couple they make! But not for long.."  
  
At the last word, her eyes went from laughing to deadly serious. I backed up into Inu-Yasha and looked up into his impassive face. He moved me to behind him and took a ready stance. The Wolf charged him, hitting his chest and knocking him into a tree, leaving a dent. I scowled at her and charged, staff in hand. Somehow, I knew exactly what I was doing. I twirled it in hand, and smacked the side of her head and knocked her off her feet. Her hair over her face, she pushed herself to her hands and knees. I heard a soft laughing and saw her body shake with contained laughter. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, and stood. Blood was dripping down her cheek, but she wiped it off and looked at me with insane eyes. Inu-Yasha moved in front of me and held his hand in front of me. I moved so I was half behind him and looked around his arm at the laughing Demon. Slowly, her body began to change. Two legs and two arms became four legs. Nose grew long, and face protruded. Her body made the change from human-like-teen-thing to dog-like- wolf-thing. Before us, in a matter of seconds was an actual Wolf Demon. Sleek, red/black fur covered the large wolf's body. Her head lowered, and she circled us, her every step followed by both Inu-Yasha and me. We watched as she thought out her next move, but Inu-Yasha was growing impatient. He charged her, kicking one of a demon wolf's few weak points; right behind the ribcage. The wind knocked out of her, she slid on her side across the ground. Her body strained as she tried to get back to her feet. She got up, and disappeared. Reappearing behind me, she bit my arm and locked her jaws. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out. A haunting voice filled my head.  
  
"'A new Wolf is reborn. A clan Rekindled. A love Blossoms. Do not Think. Be.'''  
  
I shivered.  
  
"What the goddamn FUCK?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped in his tracks, staring at me. My eyes had turned the shade of the jewel and it began to glow inside the staff. Blades flipped out from the sides, creating some ungodly-helltool-mace thing. I swung it above my head with one hand and slammed it down on the Wolf's head. The blades went right through. Blood splattered all over and the Wolf's corpse fell from my arm. I felt a bit woozy. The world spun. A crimson pattern was flashing around the gouge in my arm. So tired...so so so tired. I fainted and faintly (uh...) felt arms catch me and cradle me. Then the world was black.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ When I came back into consciousness, the first thoughts in my head were 'warm and cuddly'. I opened one eye and looked around the room. Kaede's hut. I was covered from head to toe in furs and blankets. Something felt different but I couldn't place it at the moment. Kaede was sitting at the fire, stirring ramen. It smelled good. I sat up and watched her make the ramen over the slow-burning coals. That's when I felt a warm presence near my side. I looked over next to me and saw Inu-Yasha sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful and sweet...almost like a baby. A very cute...adorable...handsome.................................................. ......................................................  
  
"He's been there since thee has come back. Has not left your side. Perhaps you underestimate his devotions and feelings, child."  
  
I looked to Kaede. Did I really underestimate him? Did he feel like....that....towards me? Someone entered the hut and came over to me, sitting on the floor next to me.  
  
"Sango? What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked at me with and odd look in her eyes. Maybe it was...sympathy? For what?!  
  
"Thought maybe you needed a bit of a friend. And maybe a nice relaxing soak in the hot springs?"  
  
I smiled a big smile and nodded fiercely. She laughed and helped me to my feet. We grabbed our toiletries and started walking towards the hot springs. Once we got there, we stripped and stepped gently into the water. A part of me suddenly wanted to get as far away from that water as possible. But...the SANE part of my mind decided to stay where I was.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She 'hmmm?ed' from beneath the water, the top of her head being the only visible part of her.  
  
"Why did you look like you were sad back in the hut?"  
  
She sighed and sat on a ledge under the water.  
  
"Have you not noticed yet?"  
  
I quirked an eyebrow, "Noticed what?"  
  
She sighed, "Look at your reflection."  
  
I cocked my head and looked down into the sparkling blue water at my 'clear as in a mirror' reflection. I gasped and studied the face looking back at me. I now had black eyes with royal purple swirled around in them. My teeth were sharp and I had long, pointy canines. My hair was black, but copper- red was streaked through, and I had EARS! Wait.nononononono! I mean WOLF ears! Perched atop my head were two ears much like Inu-Yasha's, and were a shining black copper. My body was not much different. Save claws, and a mysterious golden tan had now appeared.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Sango, "And behind......"  
  
I looked around back and screamed. I had grown another, furry, swishing appendage. The fur was the same color as my ears and was swinging placidly behind me.  
  
I looked to Sango, "Sango...?!!?!?!"  
  
"From what Inu-Yasha told Kaede before he passed out, it was that damn Wolf that did it to you. He said it bit you and you went berserk and killed it with that staff of yours."  
  
"Oh yeah.....That dumb rhyme....."  
  
"Wha----???!!!!"  
  
My hand found it's self clamped over Sango's mouth, silencing her. I sniffed the air and looked around, my eyes coming to rest on a tree not too far from the edge of the pool. I sniffed again, nodded, smirked and picked up a stone from the bank. Throwing it up and catching it, I threw it towards the tree. I heard a thump and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Not likely. He's *sniff sniff* back at the village somewhere."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Take a guess."  
  
The loud curses were enough to let anyone know who it was. Inu-Yasha came into the clearing, rubbing his head, and stopped, looking dead at me.  
  
"Y-You-You've ch-ch-ch-changed......."  
  
There was a flash of something primal in his eyes before he ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
Sango pointed something out, "He's going the wrong way...."  
  
I nodded and got out, drying off and pulling my clothes on. 'Time to try out my new skills...If I got any of that dumb Wolf's DNA then I should be able to do the same thing as him.'  
  
TaDa! The end of chapter 1!!! Hope you like! Pleeze review. Every single one counts as an ego boost for my depressed little self....:P  
  
Your 'favorite' Author  
  
Rini (for future notice, name may be changed to MoonChild) 


End file.
